1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compact foldable device for supporting the end of a firewood stack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Firewood is best stored in stacks wherein pieces are placed in rows on top of each other in a parallel relationship. This stacking method allows air to readily circulate between the firewood pieces for drying out the wood, partially prevents rain water from soaking the wood and provides for neatness and order in a minimum of space. For such stacking, there has been developed over the years methods of using the firewood itself to support the ends of the stack by placing the pieces in predetermined patterns. There also has been devised structures for supporting the stack ends, but the usual difficulties that such devices have presented include problems of storage in the summer time when not used and limitations in the amount of wood that they hold.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a stacking device which efficiently and effectively supports the end of a firewood stack while allowing for variable quantities of wood, and which also is foldable into a compact and easily storable form.